1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to an apparatus and method to protect a half or full bridge circuit including a first switching unit and a second switching unit in an image forming apparatus performing induction heating.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image forming apparatuses use induction heating in order to reduce a warm-up time (WUT). In order to perform induction heating, a separate driver, such as an inverter, is necessary. A power topology for driving an inverter may be class E, a half bridge, or a full bridge. Among them, half bridges and full bridges are often used. If a half bridge or a full bridge are used as a power topology for driving an inverter, an arm-short phenomenon by which switches of respective poles, that is, a switching unit of a high side and a switching unit of a low side, are simultaneously turned on should be prevented.